


In This With You

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Stiles has dreams. Dreams that Derek is gone. Not just gone, but that he never came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This With You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I'm in this for life"

Sometimes, Stiles dreams. Dreams that Derek is gone. Not just gone, but that he never came back. That the last few years they've had together have been a fever dream. He dreams that Derek is still out there, trying to find himself, find absolution, and Stiles is still trapped in another fight for his life.

 

Sometimes, when he wakes up in a cold sweat, the weight of the ring on his finger is enough to calm the gallop of his heart. Sometimes he needs the long, warm line of Derek's body next to him, Derek's arms wrapped comfortingly around him, holding him tight against his chest, the gentle rise and fall of it lulling him back to sleep.

 

Sometimes, Stiles needs the soft puff of Derek's sleepy breath against his neck, the slight rasp of his beard rubbing along his neck and shoulder, murmured reassurance and words of love and nonsensical stories whispered into the dark. 

 

Other times, Stiles needs their mouths fused together, their bodies connected and moving in a timeless dance that still somehow feels just as transcendent as the first time. 

 

Derek, of course, has noticed. Noticed how sometimes Stiles will cling to him, a little desperately and smelling a little of anxiety and a lot like relief. So, on days that seem like they're harder than others, Derek will stay close. He'll be sure to touch Stiles with more care, to kiss him even more than on a usual day (which is tricky, because even after years of getting to kiss Stiles, he still can't get enough.) It settles Derek, too, the extra affection.

 

At night, Derek will cage Stiles’ body with his own, fingers entwined and hands anchored on either side of Stiles’ head. He'll cover his face in little kisses, nuzzle and lick and nip at his neck, move their hips together in an easy, rocking rhythm. He'll look into Stiles’ amber eyes, tell him in his most sincere voice, “I love you so much.”

 

He'll ask, “Have I told you lately how happy I am? How grateful I am that we're us,” as he rolls his hips and drags his lips against Stiles’. He'll lick into Stiles’ mouth and swallow both his and Stiles’ groans eagerly, he'll squeeze their joined hands and whisper into Stiles’ ear, “I'm in this for life, and I couldn't be happier that you're here with me.”

  
Sometimes, as they move against each other, a tear will slip from Stiles’ eyes, and Derek will kiss them away. He'll hold Stiles closer and make sure his heartbeat is steady when he tells him “You're home to me, and I'm not going anywhere where you're not. Not ever again,” and they'll kiss, and they'll make love, and Stiles will dream of a future with the man he loves, safe wrapped up in strong arms, with warm breath ghosting over his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)! Send a prompt or just flail with me about stupid boys in love (and feminism, and poetry and such)


End file.
